Paper Stars
by KadotaKyohei
Summary: Shizuo's oddly into crafts (ShizuoxChikage)


He wasn't usually into crafts, not really. Nor did he find the time or were very good with them- least that's what Shizuo had said to Rokujo when the latter suggested crafts as a way to relax.

So the new 'hobby' the blond took up really confused the biker. Snips, bits and crumpled up strips of paper covered the floor of their now-shared bedroom in their now-shared apartment. "Shizuooooo." Rokujo whined playfully, pouting and putting his hands on his hips. "What are you doiiiing."

A quick "What you told me to." From the blond, who hadn't even bothered to look up or stop what he was doing was all the red-head got.

Shizuo had the day off, a laptop, and nothing to do. So he started looking into his lover's idea of 'relaxing' by trying to look up something easy that he could make with something lying around the house. Coming across a simple video, he watched it once. Deeming the craft acceptable, the blond shuffled around to gather the materials, and began to work. One, two. And then he kept messing up, and it frustrated him, but keeping at it he figured out was wrong, and so he continued. Three, four. He got some different colored pens and a jar. Five, six, seven, eight and more. He stopped now and again for food or a bathroom break.

He was at 87 by the time the biker got home (he messed up quite a bit, honestly), and he couldn't stop, not until he reached 100. So he ignored what the other had said, save the single question that he answered.

98, 99, 100.

Shizuo hadn't noticed the other had left to go prepare dinner for the two of them. Collecting his trash and setting it into the garbage first, he grabbed his jar of colored paper and shuffled into the kitchen. The red-head seemed to enjoy wearing shizuo's big-by-comparison shirts when he was at home, and the blond didn't mind, so long as the other didn't get it messy, but that was beside the point.

The blond gingerly tugged on the bottom hem of Rokujo's shirt, presenting him with the jar of paper- paper stars, that is. Letting the other turn around, but not say anything, Shizuo spoke.

"There's times when I'm gonna get pissed off- there's no avoiding it, and you signed up for it when you decided to start going out with me!-" he blinked, and stopped himself; he was raising his voice. "—Sorry. But, anyway. I'm gonna get pissed off, there's no helping it. But no matter how angry I get, please remember how much I care for you "He nodded his head towards the jar the other now held. "Those are in case you can't. On your own, anyway" He turned his head to look out the window, as if there was something interesting, but there wasn't. His cheeks were a light rosy pink, but seemed to slowly heat up.

Rokujo looked up and down from the other's face to the gifted jar, smiled and opened it up.

"Unravel the stars, right?"

"Mhm".

Picking up a red star, and undid it, revealing a message in the blond's messy handwriting (not that it was illegible, just iconic to the 'monster' of Ikebukuro. Ask Rokujo and he'd just say 'do you mean cutie', but that's off topic).

'_You mean the world to me' _to which the red-head blinked, and smiled at. He opened another.

'_I love the way you laugh' _A small chuckle and a slight blush. Another.

'_I love the way you hold me' _he set the jar down, and flung his arms onto the other, to give the tall blond a hug. Shizuo pouted a bit.

"You're supposed to read those when I'm angry, ya know." He sighed and scooped the other up, so that the smaller could wrap his legs around the blond's torso, which he did.

"I will~ " Rokujo nuzzled the crook of the other's neck, and smirked lightly against it. "But you gotta tell me everything you wrote."  
"Tch. Find out on your own."  
"Shizuoooooooooo"  
"Dinner's gonna burn."  
"At least oooooone?" A light peck on the lips for the fortissimo.  
"No."  
"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase." Another kiss. Shizuo stares. He then sighs, and thinks for a second.  
"….I love the way you treat me with respect and aren't afraid to try new things with me, and the way you're not scared of upsetting me and the way you're ok with interacting with me. I love the way you treat me like a person and not a monster. I love the way you love me."

The biker fell silent, before clinging to Shizuo tightly and showered the blond in kisses.

"Shizuoooo! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!"

"Yeah yeah. Dinner's gonna burn if you don't let go—"


End file.
